Kelly Lloyd
Kelly Lloyd (born May 20, 1994) is an American actor. Lloyd is best known for his career on Broadway starring in various musicals such as Newsies, In the Heights, and Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark. Early Life Kelly Lloyd grew in a not so good part of Ohio. He lived with only his mother and sister. When he was 7, his mother got re-married and he moved to Massachusetts where he was introduced to a much better life. There, he realized his love for theatre. Career '2001-2007: The beginning of a Broadway star' Lloyd was singing all his life. When he was young, his mother often took him and his sister to shows at the community theatre. Lloyd always wanted to go see a show on Broadway but never got the oppurtunity. When Lloyd was seven, he auditioned for his first musical, Into the Woods Jr., at the community theatre. Lloyd recieved the role of Jack. From there, Lloyd auditioned for many more shows and recieved much more starring roles as well as ensemble roles. Lloyd and his family recieved a much larger income, with his step-father being a lawyer, so Kelly was able to recieve an abundant amount of voice lessons and musical theatre classes. When Kelly was 12, he had already been in 12 shows. He finally went to New York to audition for the Off-Broadway production of Seussical. Lloyd go into the ensemble of the show and performed in 23 shows. '2007-2013: Lloyd's Broadway career' Due to receiving a role in Seussical, the Lloyd's moved out to New York so Lloyd could pursue his career. At 13, Lloyd went on the US tour with the the Broadway cast of Annie ''after receiving an ensemble role. After this, his Broadway career sped off. Lloyd performed in 30 shows of ''Annie ''and then received the starring role of Billy Elliot in ''Billy Elliot the Musical. Lloyd was overjoyed as this was his very first major Broadway role. In an interview, Lloyd said, "I was amazingly blessed to receive the role of Billy Elliot. When I got the call that I was cast, I literally screamed on the phone. The director reminds me of it everyday (laughs)." Lloyd performed in Billy Elliot for nearly 2 years and departed from the show in 2010. He then went on to play Sonny in the Broadway musical, In the Heights. "I have a few family members of Spanish descent," Lloyd said in an interview, "So it was awesome to dig into my Spanish roots!" Lloyd was the youngest actor to ever play Sonny on Broadway. In mid 2011, Kelly Lloyd received the role of Flash in Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark. In November 2011, he actually played the role of Peter Parker for 2 nights, as the understudy. In 2012, Lloyd received the role of Davey in the Broadway musical, Newsies. He played this role for a year and officially departed in June 2013. '2013-present: TV/film acting, Wiki Channel future' In July 2013, Lloyd moved himself out to Los Angeles, California. He wanted to take a break from theatre and get into the TV/film industry. "I really want to experience another taste of acting," Lloyd said in an interview with Broadway.com, "Theatre will always be a huge part of my life and it will always be dear to me. The good thing is, I left Broadway having a good name for myself and that's something I'm very happy with and proud of. And trust me, I will be back." Llyod started on the Wiki Channel Original series, "the Aca-Girls" in early 2013 and in August 2013, Lloyd landed a role in the Wiki Channel series, Luke & Lauren. Lloyd had just heard about the new network, Wiki Channel, and he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to work on a network for kids. But, after being bombarded by a group of kids, at a musical festival in Hollywood, who recognized him from Billy Elliot and Newsies, Lloyd concluded that working for a network that was kid-centered may not be so bad. Lloyd accepted the role and is currently starring as Riley Howard. Lloyd also is working with the Wiki Channel Music Group to create and write music. Lloyd has written works for their upcoming movie, Not Another Happily Ever After, and also will be writing music for their upcoming musical, East Meets West. In May 2014, it was announced that Lloyd would even star in East Meets West as the Eastwood airheaded jockie hottie, Jess Nightland. The film began production in April 2014, filming May 2014 and finished completely in June 2014. East Meets West began promotion on Wiki Channel in July 2014, to be released in fall. East Meets West premiered on September 26, 2014 to 8.5 million viewers, a huge success for Wiki Channel. About the success of the movie, a Wiki Channel manager, Jessie1010, said, "This movie was something so different for our channel and ultimately was a huge success. You definitely will be seeing more not only from this movie but from our talented ensemble of actors." Category:Male Actors Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Employed Actors